El grito del corazón
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Cuando los sentimientos son verdaderos no se pueden ocultar, mucho menos huir de ellos, porque siendo un gatito, Tony es un buen cazador. Yaoi, Mpreg, Ooc, Au y demás advertencias, pero quien me conoce sabe que la violencia no existe en mis fics.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son creación de Marvel Comics, sólo los pido prestados sin fines de lucro.

Historia enlazada a _**Ven**_. Va a ser muy corta y es que la hice para responder algunas dudas de _**Ven**_. Lo prometido es deuda y aquí está, a quienes se preguntaban de estos dos.

* * *

 **El grito del corazón**

 **Por Tlacuilo1**

 _Soy la voz del país del nunca jamás_

 _La inocencia en cada hombre,_

 _La tumba vacía de Peter Pan,_

 _Soy un silencioso cometa en contra del azul, del cielo azul_

 _Cada chimenea, cada luz de luna que avistaremos, soy la historia real que tu leerás…_

 _Cada recuerdo que tu más apreciarás_

 _Soy la voz del país del nunca jamás_

 _La inocencia de los sueños en cada hombre._

 _Cielos en busca de otra tierra..._

Fragmento de la canción _**Storytime**_ de _**Nightwish**_.

* * *

Los rumores eran ciertos y el grupo de amigos y hombres de negocios se miraron unos a otros. Todos dueños de emporios en diferentes ramas, compartiendo la curiosidad por los descubrimientos. Howard Stark retomó la palabra.

—Somos pocos, los que lo desconocíamos.

Magnus Lehnsherr asintió, agregando:

—Supongo que somos los incómodos para ellos, que no estaríamos de acuerdo. Clonación de órganos y capacidades regenerativas auxiliados por materiales inorgánicos, etc., pero crear esclavos... Para esos detestables fines; por supuesto que estaríamos en desacuerdo.

T'Chaka exhaló:

—No voy a negar que ese tipo de transacciones mueve millones de dólares... —Los otros lo vieron entrecerrando los ojos, más éste concluyó — Más tampoco lo apruebo.

Magnus y Howard conocían lo snob que el banquero de color era, más aun poseía un poco de decencia; por eso apoyaría el plan que libraría al mundo de ese laboratorio que nunca debió existir.

En los monitores que también se encontraban en la reunión, uno de los hombres habló;

—Por eso llamé a esta reunión. En Ciudad Gótica * arribaron dos de estos híbridos, se pudo detener a los responsables y hubo una minuciosa búsqueda para evitar que se repitiera. La cede está cerca de ustedes.

El hombre del otro monitor acotó:

—Concuerdo en que esto se debe cortar de raíz y rescatar a estos seres. En Star City hubo un intento de contrabando, la pequeña ya está a mi resguardo, sin embargo no debemos seguir posponiendo la desaparición de esa red. **

Howard se cruzó de brazos y asintió:

—Usaremos nuestros _recursos_ para terminar con esto.

—¿Necesitan ayuda? —preguntó Bruce.

—Estamos listos, si la requieren.

Confirmó Oliver. Sin embargo Magnus respondió:

—Todo será discreto y veloz, pero gracias por el ofrecimiento. Sólo estén pendientes por si las _ratas_ intentan huir a sus ciudades.

La despedida de los hombres comunicándose por el monitor fue sería, pero amable.

Howard notó que el Lehnsherr ya marcaba un número telefónico y acotó:

—Me gustaría estar presente.

Magnus observó al científico y empresario.

—Estaría bien; yo no puedo ir.

T'Chaka gruñó, más comentó:

—También iré.

—No es... —mencionaba el Stark.

—Iré. —cortó el banquero y agregó —Me voy, tengo varias juntas.

T'Chaka dejó a los dos hombres restantes a solas.

Magnus concluyó su conversación y colgó, viendo a Howard.

—¿Tu guardia aún no está listo?

—No es mi guardia. Sólo deseaba ayudarle.

—Y comprobar que el implante serviría. No te quedaste con los resultados de Empresas Lehnsherr.

—... Deseaba ver y hacerlo todo por mi mismo. Ese jovencito está bien y estable.

—De cierto modo fue mejor, Logan ya es un adulto y no teníamos los resultados de alguien más joven.

Magnus se levantó y se despidió de su congénere.

—Me voy, tengo una fiesta de Beneficencia a la que asistir, lo que te recuerdo.

Howard se mesó los cabellos:

—Lo había olvidado, Mary debe estar esperándome.

Magnus negó y dejó al Stark, por lo menos ya le había recordado la cita que el olvidadizo científico pasó por alto.

000

En sus pocos años de vida, él estaba acostumbrado a ser pinchado, medido y cuánto se les ocurriera a esos hombres vestidos de blanco, sus ojos castaños se perdían entre tanta bata. Distinguía el género por el timbre de voz, no obstante todos tenían la misma entonación, dar órdenes.

No era el único, pero si uno de los mayores, los otros apenas eran más grandes que un humano de tres años.

Él conocía esos datos porque le permitían leer, aunque creyeran que sólo miraba los dibujos de los libros, le llevó meses aprender observando los que los médicos escribían y comprenderlo; la escritura no estaba a su alcance, púes no le darían los instrumentos necesarios, por si fuera poco no consideraba seguro que supieran de sus conocimientos.

000

La gran casa estaba silenciosa. Howard dejó su maletín en su despacho y buscó a su esposa. Subió a la planta alta y la encontró en esa habitación. Ella se sorprendió al verlo y sonrió:

—No puedo creerlo, llegaste a tiempo.

Howard se acercó a su esposa y besó su frente.

—Vamos...

Mary no tuvo que decir nada, la pérdida de Gregory*** les dolió muchísimo a los dos, y estar en su cuarto era un alivio que se convertía pronto en tristeza.

El matrimonio ya era mayor para intentar tener otro pequeño o pequeña, además que su luto no se los permitía ni pensar en esa posibilidad.

La reunión pasó como una velada más, donde la gente rica se sentía bien consigo misma al donar algunos dólares para aliviar su conciencia.

Howard imitó a los otros donando lo necesario, y sin poder dejar de pensar que detrás de varias de esas máscaras de personas filántropas, se escondían pervertidos capaces de financiar un laboratorio para crear híbridos humanos con rasgos animales para usos deleznables.

—Querida...

Mary comprendió y asintió.

—Si, ya nos podemos retirar.

El matrimonio Stark se despidió de sus conocidos y dejaron el lugar.

000

La enfermera Peggy entró a la habitación y le sonrió al chico en la cama:

—Sigues despierto, deberías descansar.

—Ya estuve mucho tiempo haciéndolo.

Ella revisó los signos vitales y acotó

—Has tenido avances, pero aún no estás de todo bien.

—Créeme Peggy de estar cuadripléjico a tener todos mis movimientos de nuevo, no es un avance es algo como un milagro.

Ella suspiró y confirmó:

—Lo es, el Doctor Stark lo logró.

—Le debo la vida a ese hombre.

—En ese caso, obedece su prescripción y descansa, Steve.

El jovencito rubio ya no se opuso y trató de conciliar el sueño.

000

En la residencia Lehnsherr; Logan fumaba mientras Gambito y Rogue terminaban de acomodar lo necesario en su auto.

Dog y los otros del equipo de James, los esperaban cerca de las instalaciones que tenían cercadas.

Magnus deseaba que todo se hiciera de inmediato y sin errores; por lo que usó a toda su gente.

000

Su colita se movió con nerviosismo, notaba algo extraño, pero no que fuera físico, si no un presentimiento.

Supo que tuvo razón cuando varios sonidos de explosiones grandes y pequeñas se escucharon, antes de que uno de los de bata llegara corriendo a sus hábitats y los urgiera a seguirlo.

El grupo obedeció, más él se quedó hasta el último y con todas sus fuerzas trató de no asustarse con los ruidos y luces. Se escondió en un cuarto de limpieza. El hombre que los llevaba se notaba más ocupado por huir que por sacarlos a todos.

Con lo nervioso del hombre no notaría si otro pequeño lo imitaría dejando el grupo y echando a correr más adelante.

El ruido y demás se calmaron más tarde.

El pequeño salió con cuidado hasta donde nunca creyó... El exterior. Se sentó sobre el escombro de lo que fue la entrada del lugar y observó la noche estrellada.

—¡Hallé uno!

Escuchó y quiso correr más no le dieron tiempo, pues fue alzado a pesar de que se defendió.

—Es _feroz_.

Bromeó el gran hombre y hubo otro que llegó y con gesto amable, pidió...

—Tranquilo, todo está bien. Dámelo Dog.

—Como quiera Doc, pero le advierto es _feroz_.

El niño con rasgos gatunos se dejó alzar por el hombre y es que este trasmitía tranquilidad y confianza.

Nunca nadie lo cargó con tal ternura y por inercia se acomodó en el hombro del hombre ronroneando satisfecho.

El mercenario dejó a ese par a solas y se unió a su grupo para buscar a más híbridos, de los médicos... no quedaba nadie.

No hubo éxito en hallar a más experimentos, pero esa organización quedó destruida y eso era lo importante. No podían rescatar a los que ya habían vendido, pero si crear algunas leyes para evitar tanto abuso; la cuestión era cuanto tiempo llevaría.

T'Chaka no bajó de su auto, y cuando fue informado de la misión cumplida, se retiró sin preguntar más.

Howard no le increpó para la naturaleza de éste fue una gran ayuda la que ofreció. Él, por su parte, se despidió sólo de Dog, pidiéndole que no dijera nada del híbrido, no hasta que él lo hiciera. El soldado se encogió de hombros:

—A mí ya me pagaron Doc, mi hermano vale mucho más que un pequeño secreto.

El Stark de metió a su auto y sentó al híbrido castaño. Éste no opuso resistencia, para él haber conocido el exterior era más que cualquier cosa, sólo esperaba que el nuevo laboratorio no fuera tan pequeño.

Howard notó la serenidad del infante, que miraba por la ventanilla del coche y como sólo la colita se movía con parsimonia:

—¿No quieres saber a dónde vamos?

—...

—¿No sabes hablar?

Por fin el mínimo de giró a verlo y se encogió de hombros.

El científico sonrió al percibir que el espíritu de ese pequeño aún estaba luchando y en pie.

El viaje en auto fue un monólogo del Stark comentando sobre las calles casas, lugares, personas y si bien no recibió respuesta hablada, notó que las orejitas escuchaban atentamente.

Por fin parecieron salir de nuevo de la ciudad, pues sólo había casas muy grandes con magnos extensiones de terreno a su alrededor. En uno de esas enormes rejas con gente custodiándolas. Howard se internó y después de saludar a los guardias, siguió el camino rumbo a la mansión Stark.

Después de unos dos minutos arribaron a la zona del estacionamiento y Howard apagó el auto. Agarró su maletín y vio al pequeño; podía dejarlo que se moviera solo, no obstante consideró que el pequeño necesitaba confianza y sobre todo calor humano.

–Ven.

Llamó al gatito; éste obedeció y el adulto lo alzó en brazos cruzando la puerta principal. El infante observó el lugar y con sus grandes ojos cafés recorriendo todo, dijo…

–¿Esto es una casa?

–Lo es.

–¿Tu laboratorio está por aquí?

Howard negó y estaba por responder, sin embargo alguien que bajaban por la gran escalera de caracol habló…

–Howard… ¿Quién es él?

–Mary…

La mujer terminó de bajar los escalones en lo que el adulto con su curiosa carga llegaba hasta ella:

–Este… Él estaba en… en…

Howard le había contado algo de lo que sucedía a su esposa, sin embargo nunca creyó que podrían rescatar a un pequeño que le llamó tanto la atención.

Mary era una muy buena mujer y no hizo más preguntas, simplemente se acercó al gatito y le ofreció sus brazos…

El gatito vio eso ojos sinceros y no hubo más duda, se lanzó al abrazo maternal.

–Querida, él no puede quedarse…

Ella mecía al pequeño en su brazos y vio a su esposo:

–Howard si no querías que me quedara con este pequeño, no lo hubieras traído.

–Mary él es un hibrido.

–Él… Él solo es un niño que nos necesita.

Sin inmutarse por la conversación de los adultos, el minino ya descansaba en los brazos de la mujer que olía tan bien y era tan cálida.

El Stark no supo porque tomó la decisión de llevar al pequeño a su casa, pero al ver a su esposa con este en brazos tarareándolo una canción de cuna, supo que a pesar de su escepticismo el destino si parecía existir.

Mary no llevó al pequeño a la habitación de su difunto hijo, pero si a una cerca de la que compartía con su esposo y ahí lo recostó en la cama.

El hombre vio cómo su esposa parecía haberse encariñado muy rápido del hibrido y bien podía llevarlo a un laboratorio o…hacerla feliz.

–Howard…, Anthony Edward Stark.

Acotó la mujer y Howard sintió curiosidad.

–¿Cómo…?

–Ese es su nombre ¿te gusta? Según comprendí ellos no existen para la sociedad, por eso puede ser nuestro.

–¿Una mascota? –preguntó Howard, pero el rostro molesto de su esposa le dio la respuesta– Como desees, querida.

El Stark dejó a ese par y bajó a su despacho. Marco un número y esperó la respuesta.

–¿Bueno? –preguntó Magnus Lehnsherr.

–Supongo que ya te informaron de cómo fue esta noche.

–Si. Un éxito a medias, pues no pudimos recuperar a los híbridos.

–Aun así ¿Qué hubiéramos hecho con ellos?

–Salvarlos Howard. Lo importante es que estuvieran fuera de las manos de esos malditos.

–Los seguiremos buscando. Hay que hacer ilegal el maltrato a ellos.

–Presionaremos. –completó Magnus. – Nos vemos.

–Si.

Esa fue la despedida y es que, ambos hombres eran empresarios por lo que sabían que la amistad era algo voluble o bien por una causa mayor, no obstante se consideraban de los más sinceros colaboradores y eso contaba mucho.

El Stark metió los datos recién adquiridos en su computadora, más no se tardó mucho –como era su costumbre–, pues deseaba ver como estaba su esposa y… Anthony.

Subió las escaleras y caminó el tramo que faltaba, hasta el cuarto ocupado por el hibrido.

Mary Stark miraba con ternura al pequeño.

–Vamos a descansar querida.

–¿Y si despierta y se asusta?

Howard suspiró y cedió:

–Bien, podemos acomodarnos aquí ¿eso está bien para ti?

Ella asintió. Howard y Mary tenían otra oportunidad que la vida les había dado, de ellos dependía si aceptar al hibrido como parte de su familia o como una mascota.

000

La mañana llegó y el niño se desperezó, se incorporó bostezando; notando que las luces del laboratorio estaban muy tenues, pues apagadas nunca las había visto.

Sus ojos color chocolate miraron el lugar y las personas recostadas en uno sillones cerca de la cama, en ese instante las reminiscencias regresaron a él. Ya no se encontraba en el laboratorio, sin embargo aún no sabía cuál sería su destino.

La mujer se despertó y el infante esperó su reacción. Ella sonrió en su dirección:

–¿Cómo estás? ¿Descansaste?

Ella se levantó y fue hasta la cama acomodando el cabello oscuro de este. Mary recorrió las facciones del niño y casi lloró al ver que este tenía mucho parecido con ellos, ¿acaso eso no era una gran señal?

-¿Tienes hambre?

El gatito asintió y sus orejitas con él.

Mary lo cargó y colocando un dedo sobre sus labios señaló a un dormido Howard.

Los Stark confiaban en su poco personal de servidumbre por lo que cuando Mary llegó a la cocina llevando al pequeño, saludaron, pero no hicieron más preguntas:

–¿Qué desean desayunar la señora y… el señorito…? –preguntó la cocinera.

–Pues sería algo de cereal y fruta para Tony... –La cocinera y su ayudante vieron al pequeño y Mary presentó– Él es Anthony Edward Stark.

Concluyó Mary y sentó al gatito, éste miraba curioso la cocina y oteó el aire relamiéndose los labios, por los olores de la cocina.

De la mano paciente y cariñosa de María Stark, el gatito conoció la gran casa y las cosas más simples que le agradaron y abrieron su apetito de conocimiento.

000

El laboratorio era muy privado y exclusivo; con gente discreta trabajando en él, totalmente de confianza para Howard Stark.

Peggy vio llegar a su jefe por primera vez tarde a laborar; ella se preguntó ¿Cuál sería el motivo de esa asombrosa ocasión?

Sin embargo ella lo recibió como todos los días y saludó:

–Buenas tardes Doctor Stark.

–Buenas tardes Peggy.

–Aquí tiene los datos del Señor Rogers.

El Doctor agarró los documentos y leyó sin dejar de caminar a la habitación de su paciente.

Al llegar a esta, saludó al jovencito que lo vio con admiración:

–Veo que va muy bien su progreso; eso es muy bueno, sin embargo no hay prisa, no se presione Señor Rogers.

–Perdone mi impaciencia Doctor, pero es que ha sido un tiempo desde que pude usar todo mi cuerpo, estoy emocionado.

–Lo entiendo, pero hay tiempo. Ahora revisemos esos músculos…

Howard se concentró en su reciente experimento y mayor logro, dejando que los recuerdos de su esposa feliz con Tony quedaran guardados por unos momentos.

Por petición de Howard Steve Rogers, el jovencito que había sido _reconstruido_ con brazos y piernas de adamantium se levantó e hizo un poco de ejercicio para que los científicos tomaran notas.

Después de esa sesión, el rubio Steve estaba cansado, pero rebosante de felicidad. Regresó a su habitación acompañado por Howard y se dejó caer en la cama. El rubio vio al médico y mencionó sinceramente:

–Quisiera hacer algo por usted Doctor, aunque sé que no hay modo de pagar lo que ha hecho por mí.

–Ya lo has hecho, no cualquiera hubiera aceptado ser… un conejillo de indias.

El rubio rió divertido:

–Doctor, por el contrario usted es el que me devolvió la vida.

Howard agitó la mano y negó sin darle importancia a lo que decía el rubio. En su opinión los dos ganaron con ese experimento; sin embargo se notaba que el joven de ojos azules era alguien muy agradecido.

Su equipo de científicos y él, dejaron descansar al jovencito para unir sus investigaciones y dar con los resultados deseados.

El tiempo de ser investigador concluyó y Howard Stark se dirigió a sus oficinas empresariales donde revisó algunas cosas y revisar si hubo alguna noticia del laboratorio destruido. Más confirmó sus sospechas, nadie sabía nada o lo obviaron.

Llamó a su secretaria y le redactó una carta para el Gobernador sobre su molestia con respecto a ese desagradable tráfico de híbridos. Suponía que la de Magnus se uniría a la suya y dos más que vendrían desde los Gobernadores de Ciudad Gótica y Star City. Ese movimiento debía darles algo de ayuda a esos pobres pequeños y no tan pequeños que eran simples mascotas para muchos.

Por lo pronto él ya tenía uno en su casa que parecía no se iría y… No lo hizo, se quedó como el hijo de los Stark, su heredero.

…

Howard entró al salón y vio cómo su esposa e hijo sonreían mirando un pequeño robot que avanzaba dando tumbos.

El niño notó su presencia y exclamó emocionado:

–¡Mira papá yo lo hice!

–Oh, es muy bonito Tony.

Felicitó Howard y llegó hasta su esposa para besarla. Ella los veía a los dos con una sonrisa.

–Entonces ese Colegio es bueno. –cedió Howard.

Mary se giró a ver a su esposo y agregó:

–Te lo dije, cariño. Los profesores McCoy y Potts son excepcionales.

–Lo hiciste, aunque la inteligencia ya la tenía nuestro Tony.

Opinó Howard orgulloso de su hijo. El gatito ya llevaba un par de años con ellos y en ese tiempo el lazo entre esa familia se hizo inquebrantable.

Tony aprendió muchas cosas y es que su curiosidad nunca estaba satisfecha, instigada por su padre que siempre le otorgó las armas para descubrir el mundo; apoyado por el extenso amor de su madre.

Tony no olvidó el laboratorio, pero ya no formaba parte de sus pesadillas, había sido afortunado y encontró una familia. Si no veía mucha gente fuera de su pequeño círculo social, no le era muy importante, o eso creyó hasta el día que Él llegó.

Esa inolvidable ocasión Tony revisaba algunas cosas en su Pc cuando su padre lo mandó a llamar.

Era raro que su padre le interrumpiera en su tiempo de investigaciones, por lo que consideró que el asunto era importante. Guardó su información y bajó al primer piso yendo a la sala de invitados. Entró y saludó atento, más no se dio cuenta a quien, hasta que se sentó en medio de su padres.

Howard vio al invitado y comenzó…

–Aquí tienes a mis personas más importantes Steve; mi familia. Mi esposa María Stark y mi hijo Anthony Edward Stark.

El joven rubio se levantó y saludó amablemente.

–Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Steve Grant Rogers.

Tony sintió que su estómago se removió, –más no como un mala sensación– al ver y escuchar al rubio de ojos azules. Sin darse cuenta se acomodó su cabello y peinó sus orejitas.

Entre murmullos, porque no prestaba mucha atención a otra cosa que no fuera Steve, supo que este sería el guardaespaldas de su madre y él, y que viviría con ellos. No pudo abrazar lo suficiente a su padre en agradecimiento y este no supo a bien el motivo, pero lo importante es que su hijo y esposa serían protegidos por Steve.

Desde ese día Tony intentaba no ser tan indiscreto en buscar la atención de Steve, no obstante el exsoldado se limitaba a tratarlo con mucha amabilidad sin ninguna otra intención.

…

* * *

Amo a DC, pero no fue por ello que incluí este _cameo_ de dos de sus Millonarios, si no que busqué y no hay muchos personajes ricos en Marvel y ya los ocupé todos jejeje lo siento.

*Por si necesitaban confirmación, sip es Bruce Wayne.

**Oliver Queen o Flecha Verde.

***Se habla de un hermano de Tony Stark, pero no es muy conocido y se desconoce su paradero.

Como mencioné en mi otro fic _**Ven**_ , no conozco mucho de Marvel por lo que el manejo de los personajes es algo pobre, disculpen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

* * *

Tony revisó algunas de sus investigaciones sobre su especie y con estas en mano fue un día de clases a la oficina de su profesor.

Hank McCoy al verlo serio, sonrió y lo invitó a pasar…

–¿Qué sucede Tony?

–Quiero corroborar algo con usted.

–Adelante.

Dijo el maestro e investigador quien por esa misma línea de estudio –junto con su compañera–, descubrieron que los híbridos poseían una gran inteligencia muy por encima de la mayoría de seres humanos. Por lo tanto Tony Stark debía tener algo muy interesante en esos apuntes que fue colocando sobre el escritorio del mayor. Con estos listos, el gatito comenzó…

–Recuerda que me dijeron los del lazo _obligado_ entre los de mi clase y _su amo_.

–Sí, una desgracia.

–Bueno sí, pero según opinión de los científicos este existió.

–No comprendo.

–Sí; a todos nos adiestraron con eso en mente, que cuando saliéramos de ese lugar nuestro dueño o dueña sería lo más importante para nosotros y no dudo que para los primeros creados, fue de ese modo…

–… –Hank dejó que el menor se explayara.

–Sin embargo; mis dos congéneres que estudian aquí, me ayudaron con mi investigación y hubo muchas dudas –de ellos y mías– que fuimos resolviendo entre todos.

–¿Si?

–Que tanto seres humanos y nosotros nos parecemos mucho o nos diferencian pocas cosas.

–Claro, eso es la verdad. –acotó con seguridad Hank, pues siempre les inculcó a sus alumnos, pocos en ese momento, que era tan importantes como lo humanos.

–Pues eso, que podemos tener un freno natural.

–No comprendo…

–Sí, nos crearon para servir y seguir a _nuestro amo_ , pero la naturaleza y evolución nos otorgaron una pequeña oportunidad… la de escoger a quien lo será, y si este o esta se convierte en una amenaza para nuestra persona, ese lazo nunca se llegará a dar.

–No obstante es solo una ínfima oportunidad según comprendo.

Tony afirmó moviendo la cabeza y acotó:

–Pero una al fin y al cabo. En mi caso no había, digo he conocido a mi lazo, porque mis padres son eso, mis padres, pero…. El lazo de pareja no existía…

–¡¿Existía?! –se sorprendió Hank.

El gatito se sonrojó y carraspeó nervioso al componer:

–Existe, quise decir existe. Bueno mi duda es ¿que tanto ha evolucionado esta situación o si acaso aún existe entre las generaciones después de mí?

Hank suspiró, más negó…

–Desearía saberlo con certeza, pero no tenemos alumnos más jóvenes que tú, de hecho como bien sabes, solo son ustedes tres por el momento. Y todos muestran un amor muy grande por las personas con las que están. Por lo que Virginia y yo creímos que esa impronta, perdura hasta el día de hoy ¿Estás seguro que ustedes podrían elegir?

Tony meditó un momento y siguió:

–Amo a mis padres… no sé qué haría si me faltaran… pero… –Tony dejó inconcluso ese pensamiento– Creo que mis investigaciones no están completas.

Concluyó el hibrido y recogió su papeles saliendo de la oficina.

Esa tarde en su habitación, Tony se quedó mucho tiempo pensando en ese lazo que los científicos que los crearon les colocaron _¡¿De verdad creyeron que las emociones podían crearse en un laboratorio?! ¿Podían?_

Tony se quedó dormido enroscándose en su cama y así lo encontró su madre, quien lo acarició temiendo que su niño tuviera malos sueños.

–Tony… cariño…

El minino despertó y al ver a la mujer mayor, se echó a sus brazos.

–Te quiero mamá…

Susurró éste. Ella contestó:

–Y yo a ti, mucho. ¿Tienes hambre? Vamos a cenar.

El niño asintió y siguió a su madre hasta el comedor, donde Steve se encontraba. Una sonrisa del rubio alegró a Tony, más de inmediato volvió a pensar si no era solo la química o lo que fuera que manipularon sus creadores…. Aunque que adorara los ojos azules de Steve no era tan malo, a pesar de que este no lo viera más que como el precioso hijo de su salvador. Tony al pensar en eso, quiso rodar los ojos; el rubio era demasiado sincero e inocente para su gusto.

La comida fue servida y Tony vio que Rogers se retiraba por lo que mencionó:

–¿Tú no comes Capitán?

El rubio sin dejar de sonreír volteó y respondió:

–Tony, te recuerdo que soy o fui un soldado raso y si como, pero…

–Siéntate con nosotros.

Cortó el gatito. Mary se unió a la invitación de su hijo:

–Por favor Steve, Howard no viene a cenar y nos gusta estar acompañados.

El de ojos azules aceptó y se sentó. Tony sonrió gatunamente, le agradaba conseguir lo que deseaba.

000

El auto comenzó a avanzar y Tony vio al frente, llamando…

–Happy, hoy salgo temprano.

–Lo tengo señorito.

Tony se acomodó en su asiento junto a Steve.

–¿Vendrás por mi verdad? –preguntó el menor.

El rubio negó:

–Voy con el Doctor.

Tony se enfurruñó y se cruzó de brazos. Steve percibió la molestia del gatito, pero no podía hacer nada, sus deberes eran sus deberes, por más que quisiera concederle sus caprichos a ese minino por el que sentía debilidad.

–Puedo jugar contigo en la noche. –ofreció como ofrenda de paz.

–…

–Tony…

–Mucho tiempo y te perdono.

Steve sonrió al responder:

–Sí, lo prometo.

El auto se detuvo en el Colegio y Tony bajó corriendo, Rogers le siguió y poco más tarde regreso. El auto avanzó ahora en dirección de los laboratorios.

Happy vio por el espejo retrovisor al rubio y comentó:

–Ese niño te adora.

–Y yo lo estimo mucho.

El conductor negó sin dejar de sonreír:

–No Steve ese niño que te recuerdo ya no lo es, te ve de otro modo…

–No. Eso no es posible; yo le debo mucho al Doctor Howard, ¡jamás lo traicionaría de ese modo!

–Pero ¡¿de qué hablas?! Eso no es malo

–Por favor Harold. Estamos hablando de un niño, la mera mención es un crimen.

–El señorito Tony ya no es un niño, la señora dice que es un adolescente, que su médico le hizo estudios por una vez que se puso enfermo.

–¿No fue una enfermedad?

–No, o en parte; pues al ser un poco diferente crece de modo diferente y sus defensas estaban bajas. Creí que lo sabías; fue antes de que llegaras a trabajar, pero supuse que sabías la edad de Tony.

–Bueno debe tener unos diez años.

–No; ya tiene dieciséis. Por eso el Doctor le regaló para su cumpleaños su propio laboratorio en el edifico Stark.

–Vaya…

–Mi estimado Steve, para ser su guardia no sabes mucho de él.

–Y tú sí. –aceptó a regañadientes el rubio.

–Yo lo conozco desde que llegó a alegrar la vida de los señores y la nuestra.

–Ya veo… bueno yo me tuve que ganar la oportunidad de conocerlo. Los señores Stark lo tienen muy protegido de las personas.

–No es para menos. Tony no sería bien visto o hasta podría ser lastimado en…

–¡Nunca lo permitiría!

Happy sonrió y ya no le dijo más al rubio; la reacción sincera sobre lo que sentía por el pequeño gatito ya la había conseguido. El conductor tenía muchos años trabajando para el matrimonio Stark y por eso los estimaba como si fueran su familia, sufriendo con ellos la muerte del pequeño Gregory y luego la llegada de ese pequeño minino que regresó la luz a esa casa.

…

El tiempo no se detuvo. Steve vio el rostro orgulloso del Doctor Stark y sonrió. Tony le mostró un invento a su padre, Inteligencia artificial en una computadora y si bien no estaba detallada la primicia, según comprendió Steve, era excepcional.

Esa tarde el minino arribó a la torre sin avisar y si bien su padre se preocupó un poco, Tony lo calmó, al decirle que deseaba mostrarle su invento en el que llevaba trabajando varios meses…

–¿Y cómo se llama? –escuchó decir Steve a Howard Stark.

–Ahm… Viernes…

Howard rió al agregar:

–¿Cómo tu chofer?

–Es mi amiga, papá.

El científico acarició el cabello castaño oscuro de su hijo y de paso las orejitas de este, recibiendo un ronroneó en respuesta.

–Lo sé, Tony...

Mary y Howard amaban a su hijo y si bien deseaban todo para él, convivir con la gente de su círculo no era ni siquiera una opción, no deseaban que fuera lastimado por las malas miradas o palabras desagradables. Por todo eso, Tony convivía solo con los sirvientes de su casa y los pocos conocidos del Colegio.

–Entonces hijo… vamos a ver que necesita Viernes para mejorar.

Tony asintió y escuchó a su padre y las sugerencias que le daba.

Steve desde su lugar admiraba la hermosa convivencia entre esos dos, que se perdían en su mundo conversando de cosas que ni de lejos comprendía.

Más tarde casi para la hora de la cena; Tony regresó de la torre con su padre y en cuanto el auto se detuvo bajó corriendo buscando a su madre.

Mary lo recibió y el gatito la abrazó con fuerza. Ella preguntó:

–¿Cómo te fue?

–¡Le gustó, Mamá! ¡Dice que es un extraordinario invento!

–Felicidades hijo.

Dijo contenta Mary. Luego Tony alzó la vista y sus mejillas se notaban rojas, al comentar…

–Steve también estaba, Mamá…

–¿Si?

–Sí; él también se sorprendió.

–Oh ya veo.

–¿Crees que me consideré inteligente?

–Por supuesto que sí, lo eres y también muy guapo.

Tony sonrió emocionado mostrando su colmillitos, adoraba que su mamá le dijera que era guapo; eso significaba que tal vez podría gustarle a Steve.

Mary entró al despacho de su esposo y fue hasta él.

–¿Qué te pareció lo que Tony te mostró?

–Mary… nuestro hijo es un genio.

–Lo sé y me alegra que lo guíes en este camino de la investigación.

–¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

–No lo sé, siento que es nuestro desde siempre… Nunca te di las gracias por traerlo.

–Al contrario, a ti por aceptarlo y darle el amor de madre.

–Es nuestro hijo.

–Si.

–Y precisamente por eso este día llegaría.

–¡¿Qué?!

Se asombró el hombre; más su esposa acarició su cabello con canas y continuó:

–Tony se enamoró.

…

* * *

Mil gracias por leer y comentar a : noona-kane y a Chiharu que a pesar de no ser ni de lejos su favorito sigue apoyándome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

* * *

La torre Stark aún se encontraba con gente laborando en esta. Howard vio la hora y sonrió al pensarse en esa situación; en otros tiempos, a él debían recordarle que era hora de dejar el trabajo. Ahora el iba hacia el laboratorio de...

—Tony, hijo ya casi es hora de la cena , tu mamá debe estar esperándonos.

El gatito revisó su reloj y se asombró.

—Es cierto, lo siento papá.

—No hay problema; siempre hago lo mismo también.

Tony guardó datos y demás necesario, para luego unirse a su padre y salir por fin del trabajo.

Los dos se dirigieron al ascensor.

Howard recordó lo que su esposa le dijo la noche anterior y suspiró...

 _—¡¿Pero de que hablas?!_

 _—Querido, es natural._

 _—Yo creo que estás equivocada, a lo mejor sólo es la curiosidad de nuestro pequeño por personas fuera de su círculo familiar._

 _—Tony trabaja en la torre, ahí tiene su laboratorio y va todos los días sin arreglarse tanto, ni está emocionado por ver a otros, en cambio su sonrisa resplandece al ver a Steve y se sonroja al verlo..._ _Cariño, Tony tiene su primer enamoramiento._

 _—¡Pero es un niño!_

 _—Tiene dieciséis, es un adolescente._

 _—Niño, adolescente es lo mismo._

 _—..._

 _—Lo siento, es sólo que no quiero que salga lastimado. Ni siquiera sabemos si Steve se ha fijado en él, aunque espero que no, si no lo golpearé; no obstante tampoco sabemos los "intereses" de Rogers._

 _Mary acarició el cabello cano de su esposo y respondió:_

 _—Niño humano o híbrido, todos deben pasar por esta experiencia; como padres lo que resta es estar con ellos en todo el camino, haciéndole saber que tiene nuestro apoyo._

 _Howard agarró la mano de su esposa y la besó:_

 _—Gracias por decirme lo que quiero obviar y recordarme que nuestro bebé ya creció._

Howard regresó al presente y colocó el brazo en el hombro de Tony, acercándolo a él. Salieron del elevador y caminaron en dirección del auto. Steve y Happy los esperaban frente a éste.

Tony al ver al rubio sonrió y sus mejillas se arrebolaron. Howard constató de primera mano lo que Mary le aseguró.

Padre e hijo subieron al auto; y entre pláticas de inventos e investigaciones, el camino se les hizo corto.

Al arribar a la mansión; estos bajaron para buscar a Maria que ya los esperaba para cenar.

Howard al saludar a su esposa, le susurró.

—Tienes razón.

Ella sonrió en respuesta y de ese modo la familia se sentó a comer.

Howard tomaba su té y Mary lo vio significativamente. El hombre dejó su taza y mencionó:

—Tony sabes que te amamos...

—El gatito asintió — por ello deseamos que seas feliz descubriendo todas las cosas que debes conocer como cualquier otro chico. Y deseamos afirmarte que siempre contarás con nuestro apoyo.

Tony masticó su cena y se preguntó ¿De que iba todo? Pero asintió efusivamente.

La hora de la cena concluyó y Tony se despidió de sus padres para irse a descansar.

El mínino se duchó y cuando estaba por meterse a la cama se incorporó velozmente, incluso sus orejitas se alzaron.

Se levantó y agarrando su bata corrió al balcón; paró bien sus orejitas y esperó, no lo hizo por más de cinco minutos, cuando escuchó la puerta de la cocina cerrarse y vio una silueta que iba a las habitaciones de los sirvientes.

Tony corrió rápido, pero lo más sigiloso que pudo y salió de la casa.

—¡Steve! ¡Capi!

El rubio volteó y esperó al jovencito.

—Tony ya te he dicho que no fui..

—Si, si... Como sea, no Capitán quiero preguntarte algo.

—Adelante.

—¿Tienes novia o... Novio?

Rogers no esperaba esa pregunta, sin embargo carraspeó y respondió:

—No tengo novia, y novio nunca lo pensé.

—Pero podrías ¿pensarlo?

—No lo creo particularmente posible, no me atraen ni un poco.

Tony se deprimió, más no se dejó caer y arremetió:

—Pues abra su mente y puede que encuentre que no es tan difícil que un chico le guste, porque tú a mí sí me gustas y mucho.

Steve se quedó anonadado, no porque no lo esperara, pues tampoco era tan tonto para no ver la admiración en los ojos color chocolate; lo que le impresionó fue la valentía de este para decírselo. Y por ello le tocaba ser el maduro.

—Yo no lo veo de ese modo, por supuesto que lo aprecio como el amado hijo de las personas que me ayudaron tanto, sin embargo no puedo corresponder otro sentimiento, sería una traición a los que me tendieron la mano. Lo siento.

Fue lo que dijo Steve y regresó sobre sus pasos hacia su cuarto.

Tony lo vio irse y se cruzó de brazos de pronto sintiendo mucho frío. Lo sintió y al no estar acostumbrado no lo detuvo en un principio y al comprenderlo se talló con las mangas de su bata deseando borrar las lágrimas junto con el dolor. El gatito regresó con paso lento hacia su habitación. En silencio subió las escaleras; al estar en el segundo piso vigiló que sus padres no lo descubrieran. Llegó a su habitación y se internó subiendo en la cama acercó sus rodillas al pecho y las abrazó sintiéndose —como hace mucho no lo hacía — como el híbrido que sólo era una mascota que podían hacer a un lado si se deseaba. Pues Steve pudo haber sido amable y decir muchas cosas como excusa, sin embargo él sabía la verdad... por muy inteligente que fuera o siendo heredero de los Stark, para muchos humanos seguiría siendo sólo un sucio gato.

000

Mary se asomó por la ventana y sonrió al ver a su hijo perseguir al joven Rogers; los vio hablar y se dijo que su niño comprendió lo que Howard le había dado a entender.

Mary perdió de golpe la sonrisa, casi al mismo tiempo que Tony perdía la suya.

Mary vio con dolor como su pequeño se quedaba solo; deseó ir corriendo a consolarlo, más supo que eso sería contraproducente, pues Tony se avergonzaría.

Ella regresó con Howard que la vio con curiosidad.

—¿Que pasó?

—No fue bien.

—¿Qué?

Ella relató lo que vio y Howard apretó los puños con impotencia.

—Sabíamos que era una muy grande probabilidad. Steve nunca dio muestras de ver cómo algo más que a un niño a Tony. ¿Vamos a verlo?

Mary negó explicando...

—Yo iré.

El hombre no se opuso, su esposa era la más indicada para estar con su hijo en ese momento. Él no estaba muy feliz, no obstante no podía molestarse con Steve, nadie debía obligar a otros a aceptar sentimientos.

000

Tony sintió una caricia en su cabello y luego el abrazo maternal. No hubo palabras, no eran necesarias. El gatito sólo se dejó envolver por el omnipresente amor de su madre.

000

El rubio se fue quitando el traje, corbata y zapatos, sin dejar de sentir ese nudo en la garganta que lo atenazaba con no dejarlo ni respirar normalmente. Actuó como un adulto, sin embargo su corazón resintió haber rechazado a esa criatura maravillosa que lo hacía sonreír tan sólo con su presencia. El gatito era un juguetón que le gustaba hacer bromas y buscar la atención de sus cercanos de ese modo, pero no por ellos era fácil de conocer, era muy selectivo eligiendo a sus amistades.

El exmilitar se dejó caer en la cama sentado, debía ducharse e irse a dormir; más no tenía ni ánimos de levantarse, mirando a un punto en la pared y no parecía que dejara de hacerlo en un futuro inmediato..

000

El sol dio la bienvenida a un nuevo día y con algunas gotas de manzanilla Tony se limpió los ojitos. Colocando su mejor sonrisa para sus padres, esas maravillosas personas que lo amaban con colita, orejas y colmillos. Los demás tendrían que conocer al heredero Stark y nada más.

El desayuno pasó sin mención de nada de lo ocurrido y Tony se fue al colegio. Por orden de Howard, Rodney Ramos sería el guardaespaldas de Tony.

Steve no tomó a mal la medida, si no lo contrario agradeció la distancia que pondría con el minino.

...

Fue una noche en que sólo iban a una reunión con algunos clientes nuevos.

Tony recibió la noticia por teléfono y no lo creyó. Hubo más cosas que la policía le dijo, pero dejó de escuchar; todo eran mentiras nada de eso era real... ¡Sus padres no habían muerto en un accidente de tráfico!

No deseaba ver a nadie y en el funeral no permitió ser tocado; detestaba a toda esa gente que lo despreciaba por ser un híbrido, más deseaban sus favores económicos.

Se quedó frente a las tumbas sintiéndose sólo y perdido.

—Tony regresamos a la casa...

Escuchó la voz de Steve y despertó. Aún renuente se alejó del cementerio rogando por haber sido un buen hijo.

Al arribar a su casa la sintió enorme y subió las escaleras. Entrando a la recámara de sus padres. Llegó hasta la cama y se hizo bolita en ésta.

Los sirvientes nunca lo dejaron, sin embargo el gatito con todo el dolor de su corazón decidió mudarse a la Torre Stark y llevar con él, solo a sus más cercanos.

Una mañana se despidió de los demás y se encaminó al auto que manejaba Viernes, seguido de Rodney.

Steve lo alcanzó y con ansiedad cuestionó:

—¿Los alcanzó en la Torre, Tony?

El gatito giró a ver al rubio largamente y negó.

—No Steve, tú ya pagaste tu deuda.

Rogers se armó de valor y contradijo.

—No. Al contrario, yo debo cuidarte, ya que ellos no están.

—No es necesario. —respondió el gatito.

—Por favor, permiteme hacerlo.

El minino se dijo que si bien no deseaba estar muy cerca del que todavía quería, tampoco tenía muchas ganas de discutir. Tal vez con este trabajando en la Torre vería más seguido a esa enfermera que decían los rumores era su amor. No es que Tony fuera masoquista, si no que no deseaba estar atado a una ilusión. Y por último, Rogers era un recurso de Industrias Stark sería mejor tenerlo vigilado.

—Bien, como sea. Ve después.

El de ojos azules asintió y ahora si vio partir a Tony sin sentir que su corazón era arrancado del pecho.

...

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a: noona-kane y Lunática Drake Dark.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

* * *

El heredero de los Stark se instaló en la Torre del mismo nombre y se dedicó a sus investigaciones; por supuesto que sin descuidar los negocios de su padre. Antes bien, no era muy visto y trataba de cerrar los tratos vía conferencia o de otro modo electrónico que le permitiera esconder un poco su físico.

Rodhey y Viernes se convirtieron en sus incondicionales. Porque Happy –quien llegó a ser su amigo–, también lo perdió en ese accidente al igual que sus padres.

Cuando Steve llegó a la torre y fue asignado a una de las habitaciones de la planta de los trabajadores de la Torre, no le pareció extraño. No obstante al momento en que fue a buscar sus asignaciones de labores, con el secretario de Tony se sorprendió al saber...

–¿Vigilar el ala medica?

El secretario asintió sin dejar de trabajar en su computadora. El rubio casi bufó al sentir que era ignorado y volvió a cuestionar:

–¿Está seguro?

–Sí, ese será su trabajo aquí.

–Pero es que...

El joven hombre alzó la vista y fue claro.

–Si señor Rogers, estoy seguro, por favor desde mañana preséntese en su lugar de labores o... renuncie.

Steve se quedó impactado ante la respuesta tajante de Jarvis, secretario de Tony.

El rubio exhaló aire para calmarse y pidió:

–¿Puedo hablar con Tony?

–El señor Stark está ocupado.

–¿Puede ser mañana?

Jarvis vio de nuevo al exmilitar y concluyó:

–Tiene algunas citas durante la semana y pidió no ser molestado.

Steve tuvo que ceder y se retiró, no obstante dudaba que Tony no lo recibiera, debía verlo, sabía que el gatito estaría muy deprimido y deseaba estar con él.

...

Conforme pasaba el tiempo; Tony se enfrascó en su mundo, sin embargo el dolor de no tener a sus padres no había mermado ni un poco.

Tony se alejó de la mesa de trabajo y fue hasta la pared de cristal viendo que el ocaso ya llegaba. El joven heredero tomó otro sorbo de café y dejó la taza para salir de su laboratorio. Caminó por los pasillos de su penthouse, pasando por las diferentes estancias y salió hasta el ascensor.

Tony se miró en las paredes metálicas del cubículo y sonrió, se pasó por el cabello los dedos para peinarse un poco sin dejar de sonreír; su vanidad quedó relegada al estar casi siempre solo, pero recordó que sus trabajadores no lo veían casi nunca, así que oprimió un botón y luego otro para regresar a su vivienda y arreglarse los suficiente; recordó las palabras de su madre _para causar una buena impresión_.

Al estar listo –en su opinión– Tony retomó su camino rumbo a los pisos de abajo.

Su intención no era interrumpir las labores de los diferentes departamentos, sin embargo en cuanto llegó a sus oficinas y Jarvis lo vio, se unió de inmediato a él para darle un recorrido.

El gatito, que ya no lo era tanto, fue viendo los lugares y personas, que si descubrían su presencia, lo saludaban con admiración.

Rhodey lo alcanzó en el ala de avances médicos:

–Ey por fin saliste de tu cubil. –bromeó el de color.

–Tenía ganas. –dijo sonriendo el minino.

–Que bien Tony.

Aseguró James. Jarvis movió la cabeza afirmando, estando de acuerdo con el guardia y amigo del heredero Stark.

El minino notó algo en el ala donde se encontraban y le preguntó a Jarvis:

–¿Por qué hay tan poca gente laborando?

–Aparte de ser sábado... –Jarvis revisó su tablet y acotó– Dos de los trabajadores del departamento se casan hoy.

–Oh... ¿El ala medica...? –murmuró Tony meditando– ¿No es esta donde Steve Rogers trabaja?

–Así es. –respondió el secretario.

Tony no preguntó más, se quedó en silencio recorriendo inconscientemente el lugar con la vista buscando a...

–Margaret Carter es quien se casó y... –informó Jarvis.

–Ya veo. ¿Cómo van los genetistas con la muestra que les envié? –cambió de tema el gatito, al intuir que su plan había funcionado y que Steve Rogers se quedó con su amor platónico, como lo predijo; el tiempo no lo pudo hacer olvidar al rubio, más debía seguir adelante como éste lo hizo.

–Recibí los resultados hoy por la mañana, y debo decir que los médicos me dijeron haber estado un poco confundidos.

–Lo imagino ¿resultados? –mencionó Tony.

Jarvis volvió a recibir su dispositivo y respondió:

–Que el sujeto en cuestión si tiene la capacidad de gestar.

Jarvis y Rhodey se quedaron asombrados, más Tony no pareció tener intenciones de aclararles sus dudas.

El gatito siguió su camino con una mezcla de emociones entre tristeza y alegría. Tristeza porque su único amor se estaba casando o se casaría ese día y felicidad por saber que podría tener un hijo... aunque ya no tuviera a ese alguien a quien deseaba dárselo.

El elevador abrió sus puertas y Tony abrió la boca con asombro.

–¡Oh! –exclamó el hombre que iba en el ascensor– Tony... digo, señor Stark.

–Ste... Steve ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Aquí trabajo. –dijo sonriendo con nerviosismo el rubio.

El mencionado agitó la mano y con una gran sonrisa aclaró:

–Me refiero a que creí que estarías en una boda y...

–Ah ya; no, me temo que no fui, no soy muy sociable y esos eventos no son lo mío.

–Ya...

Tony se removió nervioso, pues por dentro gritaba _hurra_ porque el rubio no era el novio de esa boda.

James y Jarvis hicieron regresar a la realidad a Tony.

–Vamos al piso de tecnología, señor Rogers.

Dijo Jarvis y Steve pareció reaccionar y salió del elevador permitiéndoles pasar. Los tres entraron y el rubio vio al minino que alguna vez y con un par de años menos, se le declaró y con nostalgia dijo...

–Cuídese... señor Stark.

Tony movió la cabeza –recordando que la relación cercana que tuvo con el rubio se perdió hacia un tiempo y que su alegría era momentánea, hasta que Steve encontrara a su pareja, que por supuesto no era él– y respondió.

–Igualmente señor Rogers.

Las puertas se cerraban y los ojos azules buscaron los de color chocolate, pero no los hallaron.

Steve no supo cómo tuvo el valor, pero colocó la mano en la puerta para que no se cerrara y con algo de angustia, por fin después de mucho tiempo de haberlo deseado, preguntó:

–¿Por qué ya no puedo ser su guardaespaldas?

Tony abrió la boca, no obstante no supo que responder y fue Rhodey el que lo hizo por él.

–Podrí utilizar un par de días libres, si te interesa ¿puede verdad Tony?

El minino levantó las orejitas moviéndolas después y solo movió la cabeza en consentimiento.

Steve sonrió y soltó las puertas asegurando.

–Bien, avísame cuando me presento.

James agitó la mano.

–Claro, nos vemos.

El ascensor se movió de nuevo y Rhodey comentó:

–Lamento eso, pero me pareció una buena idea, él fue muy fiel a tus padres.

–Sí; comprendo. Solo te pido que no sean muchos días y que no tenga que verlo tanto.

–... Si te molesta algo de él, olvidaré la opción de ponerlo en mi lugar.

–No, no... Solo permite que Jarvis lo agende.

Tony deseaba tener muy presente los días en que el rubio seria su guardia, no deseaba sufrir innecesariamente y toparse con éste.

Eso planeó el gatito, sin embargo el destino era un bromista y posteriormente, Steve, en su turno se aseguraba de estar cerca de Tony y muy pendiente de lo que necesitara éste.

Poco a poco el rubio se fue haciendo nuevamente de un lugar en la vida del gatito, sin que este sospechara de ello hasta que fue inevitable.

Una de esas noche Tony escuchó la puerta de su laboratorio abrirse y la voz del rubio enseguida...

–Te traje la cena, ya es casi media noche.

–Oh lo olvidé. –respondió el castaño estirándose.

–Lo imaginé. Ven, deja eso por un momento.

Tony caminó hasta el aseó y se lavó, regresó y se sentó en donde Steve ya le servía. El minino vio al más alto y recargó su cabeza en una de sus manos que colocó sobre la mesa.

–¿Qué haces aún trabajando? Ya deberías de haberte ido a dormir o... salir a divertirte.

–No tengo sueño, y tampoco ganas de salir. Menos sabiendo que te olvidas de comer cuando te enfrascas en tus experimentos o inventos.

Tony se encogió de hombros.

–Jarvis me manda mensajes para recordarme la hora de alimentarme.

–Pero los ignoras.

–...

El Stark comió y vio que Steve lo acompañó con una taza de té.

–Sabes... he pensado que ya es hora de casarme.

El rubio casi se ahogó con su infusión, y al terminar de toser cuestionó intrigado:

–¿De qué hablas?

–De eso, que soy joven, pero que no tengo la certeza de una vida larga...

–Nadie la tiene.

–Precisamente. Y no hay más Stark que sigan con la Compañía.

–No creo que sea necesario que...

–Lo es.

Steve tuvo que preguntar algo que no deseaba saber y a la vez sí.

–¿Amas a alguien?

Tony se rio divertido.

–Eso no es necesario; los casamientos entre los empresarios por lo regular no son por amor. Sin embargo deseo tener un matrimonio como el de mis padres y haré todo lo posible por hacer feliz a la persona con la que me case.

–Entiendo... –Rogers bebió de nuevo de su taza y la dejó para mirar largamente a Tony.

–¿Qué?

–Ese lazo que los... híbridos tiene ¿no te preocupa?

El gatito frunció el ceño.

–¿Cómo sabes de eso?

Rogers suspiró y respondió:

–El Doctor Howard me lo contó posteriormente de un tiempo trabajando con ustedes.

–...

–¿Y lo has pensado?

–No. Ese lazo no existe ya.

–No entiendo.

–Que ese lazo existió como una posibilidad para los que nos crearon, pero la evolución nos liberó de esa cadena.

–...

–Lo estuve investigando desde hace años.

–¿Lo comprobaste ya?

–Si. ¿Por qué el interés?

Steve negó y colocó una sonrisa nada sincera:

–Curiosidad, no me hagas caso.

–Como digas. En fin, creo que ya me dio sueño, voy a dormir.

Steve asintió y recogió los trastos y sobras de la cena saliendo del lugar. Tony lo vio irse sintiendo melancolía. Era hora de dejar sus ilusiones de niñez atrás y hacer algo por la empresa de sus padres. Ese tiempo nuevamente juntos no cambió nada y Steve nunca lo vería como pareja y era mejor buscar una relación provechosa para sus fines empresariales.

...

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a: Lunatica Drake Dark y Chiharu.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

* * *

El rubio guardaespaldas salió del penthouse de Tony y bajó en el elevador con dirección al estacionamiento. Le agradaba revisar los autos que usaría el gatito para que no hubiera ningún contratiempo. Rhodey podía hacerlo, más Steve optaba por revisarlo.

Era ya muy tarde, pero estando sin sueño, era mejor perder su tiempo en cosas productivas y es que al día siguiente irían al banco a poner al corriente las cuentas y activos, eso lo hacía Tony cada cierto tiempo.

Steve suspiró al recordar porque su insomnio, no es que deseara que el minino lo siguiera queriendo, no es que,... A quién engañaba si deseaba tener nuevamente la atención del gatito, mas también lo detenía ese llamado _lazo_ , aunque con la explicación qué Tony le dio esa barrera ya no era real y a decir verdad él se sentía muy tonto; porque la razón principal para rechazar al minino en un principio, resultó ser algo infundado y que no se le ocurrió investigar más a fondo. Confió en lo que Howard Stark le dijo, y no estaba errado, sin embargo debió buscar soluciones o más respuestas antes de darse por vencido y perder lo que pudo ser. No obstante ¿acaso no podía errar? Y ser perdonado; probablemente si, la cuestión es que ya no tendría lo qué rechazó. ¿O sí?

En ese momento escuchó unos pasos seguidos de una voz jovial:

—Steve, aun despierto.

—Si.

—Y me lamento porque no con el mismo motivo que yo, pura y sana diversión. —bromeó Rhodey.

—¿Vienes de algún bar?

—No mi amigo, solo fui a bailar un rato. Nada de tomar, pues mañana salimos con Tony.

—¿También vas?

—Así es, que él salga y a ese asunto, es mejor estar preparados e ir los dos.

—¿Sucedió algo con anterioridad?

—Reporteros que atrajeron a _amables_ personas deseando ser amigas de Tony. La fecha casi es la misma y deben estar como buitres esperando. No digo que solo Tony tenga ese problema, más es el único que va solo.

–¿Hay más empresarios?

–Sí; la mayoría que hace el mismo trámite; y eso conlleva a algunos intentos de secuestro; sin embargo nunca ha habido uno que lo haya conseguido... afortunadamente; pero por eso debemos estar muy atentos; lo que me regresa a; si, salí a bailar, pero no hubo alcohol. Y tú amigo mío, debiste salir conmigo, así no estaría tan tenso.

Steve negó y siguió revisando ahora el auto de los que serían guardias de apoyo:

–No es por la salida. Sé bien que es importante.

Rhodey esperó, sin embargo Steve no siguió y exhalando él continuó:

–Ustedes no lo recuerdan supongo que porque solo estaban al pendiente uno de otro. En fin, yo también trabaje en la casa, cuando estaban los señores Stark vivos y los vi..., –Steve se giró a ver a su amigo y este siguió– Los vi a ti y a Tony; él te adoraba con la vista y tú... –Steve se sonrojó, pero no interrumpió a Rhodey– Tú a él.

–Era un niño, el hijo de mi salvador y un híbrido...

–¿Eso le dijiste cuando lo rechazaste?

–En otras palabras, le dijo que no lo veía del mismo modo.

–Ya veo; por eso se alejó de ti, por eso te alejó y quiso dejarte ir. Esa fue una buena decisión mantenerse lejos y ya no verse, pero tú, lo seguiste.

–Prometí que lo protegería.

–Tú y todos hicimos esa promesa, él no estaría sin cuidado, si no venías.

–...

–¿Cuándo lo aceptaras?

–Ya es tarde. Hace un rato me dijo que se casará.

–Oh ya veo porque estabas de ese modo ¿Con quién se casará?

–Aún no lo ha decidido, pero siendo quien es, no le faltaran prospectos.

–Bueno; es lógico que busqué una pareja. ¿Y no harás nada?

–¿Qué podría hacer? Ya perdí la oportunidad.

–Supongo...

–Creí que ese _lazo_ del que hablaban que poseen los híbridos para ser _esclavos amorosos de sus amos,_ era lo que Tony vio en mí...

–Oh ¡Ahora todo tiene sentido!

–Me acaba de decir que ese lazo ni siquiera existe o que nunca lo hizo, no lo sé... ¿Sabes lo tonto y vacío que me siento?

–No amigo, no obstante lo que sí sé es que si yo estuviera en tu lugar... No lo dejaría ir, así tenga que rogar mucho, pero mucho para que olvide mi estupidez.

–Steve sonrió y respondió:

–Tienes razón como siempre y a pesar de que ese lazo aun me parece algo que debo investigar. Haré lo que pueda, más yo no tengo millones o empresas que ofrecerle a Tony.

–No creo que él te los pida y si lo hace... ya veremos. Más deja de que esos fantasmas de lo que _hicieron_ o no en ese laboratorio con Tony, te sigan manipulando.

Terminó advirtiendo Rhodey.

–Quiero poder hacerlo.

El hombre de color dejó al rubio y se dirigió al elevador.

–Voy a dormir y tú deberías de hacer lo mismo.

Steve se quedó un momento pensando y luego imitó a Rhodey.

000

La cámara enfocó al rubio subir al ascensor y ahí otra lo siguió.

Tony no se sentía culpable de espiar, no si se estaba jugando su futuro con ese cabezota _Capitán_ que aún no comprendía del todo, pero ya había dado el primer gran pasó. El Stark sonrió gatunamente y dejó su vigilancia para ir a su cama y enroscarse en sus mantas, ronroneando satisfecho. Pensaba darle un gran bono a Rhodey, se lo merecía por decirle sus verdades a Steve. Claro que su gran mentira de querer casarse desencadenó todo y eso lo enorgullecía.

000

La mañana llegó tarde para Tony que estaba deseoso de ver las _nuevas_ reacciones del rubio.

Rhodey y Steve estaban ya listos en cuanto Tony terminó su desayuno y salió al pasillo rumbo elevador. Este saludó:

–Buenos días. Vamos ya que quiero ver a quien nos encontramos.

Rhodey arqueó una ceja ante lo emocionado que se veía el gatito, siendo que siempre odiaba esas visitas al banco.

–¿Y eso? –preguntó el de color.

–Bueno, ahora con casi todos los empresarios visitando los bancos y actualizando sus cuentas y demás, podré buscar un prospecto para casarme.

–¡¿Casarte?! –fingió asombró Rhodey.

–Sí; ya es hora ¿no crees? –comentó campante el gatito.

–Pues eres joven Tony. No veo la prisa...

–Yo opino igual. –intervino Steve.

–Ustedes porque son solteros empedernidos. –siguió el Stark– No lo nieguen; Rhodey te la pasas de fiesta sin formalizar con nadie y Rogers... bueno creí que por lo menos te casarías con Margaret, pero eso no sucedió o sea que puede que te metas de monje en un monasterio. Si yo no estuviera tan ocupado o si la gente no me viera como _una macota,_ ya tendría varios novios o... novias...

–¡¿Cómo?! –chilló escandalizado el rubio.

Tony agitó la mano y caminó fuera de elevador y al auto...

–Que se van a hacer viejos y en los asilos no hay noches de fiesta. –concluyó burlón Tony.

Steve siguió estupefacto y Rhodey suspiró resignado mencionando...

–Tiene razón... en los asilos no habrá _viernes social_.

Los guardaespaldas corrieron a subir al auto.

El caminó fue tranquilo hasta el banco principal y al llegar a este notaron con satisfacción, que la policía había acordonado y tenían suficientes seguridad para que los diferentes hombres de negocios pudieran realizar sus negocios y tramites sin intervención desagradable de los arribistas medios o criminales.

Los autos de Industrias Stark entraron al estacionamiento y Tony sonrió al ver que ya se encontraban varios dueños de otras empresas.

Tony antes de bajar, se acicaló frente a su guardaespaldas y estos se miraron entre sí, notando que el minino hablaba en serio en lo de buscar a un prospecto.

El grupo salió del auto y Tony tomó la delantera, colocándose unas gafas negras, para evitar que alguien notara a quien veía.

Al llegar a las escaleras, advirtieron a varios de los trabajadores exclusivos de los Wakanda, esperando para atenderlos. Anthony reparó en que una de las mujeres se acercaba, con algunas carpetas en sus manos y le saludó.

–Buenos días Señor Stark. Bienvenido.

–Buenos días Okoye. Gracias. –saludó Tony a quien era una de las directivas de Bancos Wakanda.

-Por aquí señor Stark.

La mujer subió los escalones de mármol y guió al minino rumbo a un salón privado, como harían con los demás.

Iban por el pasillo rumbo a la oficina que les asignarían, cuando se encontraron con otro grupo y los ojos de Tony se iluminaron entusiastas.

–No puedo creerlo Señor Wayne; es muy extraño verlo por estos lugares.

El hombre de porte elegante y rostro serio miró al Stark y Steve temió que Tony recibiría una mala contestación, no obstante el aludido dijo:

–Hola Anthony. Si, me temo que mis inversiones se han extendido, por lo que debo venir también a aclarar mis cuentas.

El hombre que acompañaba al llamado Wayne y que creyeron era su guardia sonrió...

–Hola pequeño Tony.

–Clark, ya no soy pequeño...–Tony dudó y con una sonrisa agregó– Bueno a tu lado, todos nos vemos pequeños.

El mencionado rió divertido y al hacerlo unas protuberancias en su cabeza se movieron al igual que una cola.

–Siempre tan divertido Tony. –dijo Clark.

Bruce Wayne negó y terminó:

–Nos veremos Anthony...

Se despidió Wayne y Clark lo imitó. Tony los vio perderse en una de las habitaciones y mencionó:

–Ahí tienen, ya tengo un candidato... –El rubio exmilitar esperó con interés lo que diría a continuación el minino. – Es perfecto, Clark es un hibrido... Alfa. –Steve y Rhodey se asombraron ante tal observación– Uno de los primeros creados, pero Bruce lo rescató, casi al mismo tiempo que a mí. Es amable, divertido e igual a mí un hibrido, eso nunca será un problema.

–Que tú seas un hibrido nunca será un problema –dijo Steve sin notarlo.

El gatito sonrió gatunamente, pues iba lento, pero seguro haciendo comprender a Steve. Por supuesto que este no notara la pequeña curva en el vientre de Bruce y el brillo orgulloso en la mirada de Clark, fue lo mejor para su plan. Vamos que lo fértil en los híbridos iba en ambas direcciones.

Tony no ronroneó porque el lugar y momento en el que se encontraba, pero su victoria se veía próxima... en su opinión.

...

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a: noona-kane y Lunatica Drake Dark.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

* * *

La sonrisa de Tony no se borró durante el rellenado de los documentos y si bien eso le pareció extraño a Rhodey, no comentó nada, sospechando el motivo de esto.

Steve por su parte; se quedó meditando lo informado por el gatito y es que contra la admiración de éste en favor de ese atractivo y amable hibrido Alfa, se sentía casi perdedor. No obstante, se debía y se lo debía a Tony, el hacer su mejor esfuerzo para atraer de nuevo el interés del minino por él.

Los trámites llegaron a su término y el Stark se estiró, después de que Okoye se retirara de la salita privada.

–Esto fue rápido. –comentó Tony– Espero alcanzar a Clark y Bruce.

Rhodey al escuchar a su jefe pedir eso, acotó:

–¿Puede ver si ya salieron?

–Ya salgo yo.

Se adelantó Steve. Tony y Rhodey se asombraron por lo rápido que se movió el rubio guardia.

El minino recogió sus documentos y Rhodey lo esperó.

000

Steve se internó entre los pasillos y buscó las figuras de ese par de pelinegros. Steve los ubicó en una de las salas, saliendo de esta y estaba por dar la vuelta e ir por Tony cuando vio que el llamado Bruce se giraba y...

–Oh...

Steve sonrió al seguir observando; pues el más alto y quien era el hibrido Alfa, agarró de forma amorosa al otro para guiarlo rumbo a la salida.

Steve ahora si se apresuró y llegó al pasillo donde Tony y Rhodey ya venían caminando por él.

–Ya han salido también. Podemos alcanzarlos si se apresura. –Tony notó la sonrisa del rubio y sospechó, pero confirmó su teoría de que Rogers ya sabía lo de esa pareja– Aunque debo desilusionarlo, el señor Bruce Wayne parece estar gestando...

Tony casi rodó los ojos, más mintió:

–¡¿Si?!

Steve asintió y Tony se lamentó:

–¡Oh ese Wayne me gano a Clark! –El rubio exmilitar esperó por las órdenes del gatito, sin embargo estaba exultante de haber descubierto todo sobre esa pareja.– En fin, eso no me hará perder esa amistad. Vamos a verlos.

Tony caminó apresurado y sus guardias los siguieron. El hombre de color vio a su compañero y este sonrió radiantemente, Rhodey negó moviendo la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

El Stark alcanzó a los de Ciudad Ghotica, porque ellos lo esperaron y el trio decidió salir a comer para celebrar la noticia del futuro heredero de los Wayne, del que Clark Kent estaba orgullosísimo.

Steve, Rhodey y los guardias de los Wayne estuvieron muy cerca de sus jefes, pues estando juntos dos multimillonarios era algo muy extraño y peligroso para estos. Por lo que Steve dejó su alegría de lado y se puso en total alerta.

Afortunadamente no hubo ningún contratiempo y los amigos se despidieron. Clark vio al gatito Stark retirarse y le comentó a su pareja:

–Siempre que lo veo, recuerdo agradecer a la suerte o a quien sea por esa ayuda que recibimos de esos otros hombres y de ti.

–Dos de ellos, los principales iniciadores, ya murieron.

–Pero su buena obra no se olvidará, no por nosotros los híbridos.

–Hemos sido más que recompensados. Howard teniendo un hijo en Tony, yo te tengo a ti como mi compañero y Alfred constató que no hace mucho uno de ustedes llegó con los Lehnsherr.

–¡Wow! Eso no lo sabía.

–No quise decirte nada, por si debíamos rescatarlo también de ahí, más... No fue así.

–Lo ves, es genial saber de más congéneres felices.

–Lo imagino.

La pareja subió a la limusina para regresar a su ciudad, viajarían en avión.

000

Tony vio la torre ya cerca y se estiró aburrido.

–Tengo sueño. No tengo idea de porque hacen estos trámites tan temprano.

–Podrás descansar en cuanto lleguemos. –aseguró Rhodey.

–Ya lo creo. –afirmó feliz Tony, luego vio al rubio en el asiento de enfrente– ¿Steve me preparas chocolate?

–Por supuesto.

El rubio sonrió y sin querer Tony se sonrojó por ello.

Al arribar a la Torre, el gatito salió seguido del exmilitar. Rhodey optó por dar una vuelta por el edifico revisando los diferentes departamentos, y con eso darles tiempo a ese par.

El minino entró a su _penthouse_ y caminó hasta su habitación.

–Solo espero mi cocoa y dormiré.

–Bien, no tardo en preparártela.

Tony sonrió gatunamente y asintió. Rogers se quitó el saco y corbata, arremangándose la camisa.

Se puso a juntar los ingredientes y se dispuso a hacerlo.

Por su parte Tony se colocó algo más cómodo para vestir. Un chándal y una camiseta sin mangas. El gatito fue hasta su computadora portátil y tecleó algunas indicaciones para que su secretario Jarvis las hiciera y no lo buscara en un par de horas. Luego revisó algunos documentos que tenía guardados, para su uso personal.

Escuchó la puerta ser tocada y dijo:

–Adelante.

Tony esperó en su escritorio y Steve entró llevando una bandeja con una taza de cocoa caliente con algunos bombones en la superficie.

–Perfecto... –ronroneó el minino. –Bebió con tranquilidad, luego le dijo a Steve– Quiero conocer a Charles

–¿Quién es Charles?

–Un hibrido como yo, pero de menos edad, lo cuidan lo Lehnsherr.

–¿Los de Metales Lehnsherr?

–Exacto.

—Ellos ¿Lo tratan mal o...?

–No, no; al contrario, si lo que dicen mis antiguos maestros es cierto; es apreciado como lo fui yo.

–Aun eres apreciado.

–.. Supongo...

Steve dejó la charola sobre el escritorio y se hincó para ver a Tony hacia arriba.

–Eres muy importante... para mí.

–Porque soy el hijo de...

–No solo por eso. Eres lo más importante para mí desde poco tiempo después de que te conocí.

–...

–Sé que dije cosas que fueron algo... No. Fueron mentiras, no hay vuelta de hoja. Mentiras para no herirte...

–Pero lo hiciste y mucho.

Steve agarró la mano del gatito y la puso en su propia frente.

–Perdóname, Tony. Perdona mi estupidez.

El minino suspiró y dejó su taza.

–¿Por qué?

Steve sabía que el menor esperaba la respuesta del motivo de sus mentiras y armándose de valor, continuó.

–Ese lazo... lo creí cierto y que este era el que te guiaba hacia mí; no quise obligarte a nada de eso...

–Sí que eres tonto ¿por qué no preguntaste?

–¿A quién? Tu padre fue el que me comentó de ese lazo y que yo llegara con esas dudas... sería como una confesión de culpabilidad y me alejarían de ti... eso creí.

Tony bufó y se giró para agarrar el rostro del rubio y mirarlo cara a cara.

–Steve me gustas...

–Y tú me gustas... No. Te quiero.

Tony se quedó estupefacto, pues ese rubio atolondrado lo había superado.

Tony se puso todo rojo y el rubio besó la mano de éste que aún tenía agarrada. El gatito sintió los labios del de ojos azules y moviendo su colita, respondió:

–Bueno, aun no te perdono.

–Lo sé, pero puedo esperar y trabajar para que lo hagas. ¿Tony quieres ser mi novio?

–Steve Rogers, no crees que de por sí ya perdimos mucho tiempo y si seguimos así de lento... podrías ser un ancianito cuando nos casemos.

El rubio se rió y le recordó:

–Dijiste que aún no me perdonabas.

Tony sonrió y acercó al mayor para besarlo. Fue un beso torpe, pero en opinión de los dos, maravilloso.

El gatito se levantó y sin dejar de sonreír. Abrazó a Steve que respondió la caricia y lo atrajo entre sus brazos.

–Soy un tonto como dijiste, por perderme esto.

–Bueno, es cierto, pero no todos pueden ser genios como yo.

–Tony... yo no tengo más que mis ahorros y...

–Eso no importa. Me quieres... eso es lo único trascendente.

El exmilitar sintió como el gatito lo guiaba hasta la cama y se frenó...

–Tranquilo Capi, solo quiero dormir a tu lado. –Lo calmó el hibrido.

Rogers suspiró aliviado, pues si bien era un hombre con deseos no quería ir tan rápido con su... novio o prometido.

Los dos se recostaron y Tony lo hizo sobre el rubio ronroneando satisfecho de estar en ese lugar.

Estando felizmente descansando, uno con el otro, ni siquiera despertaron para cenar. Por lo que la mañana que siguió la recibieron hambrientos y fue Steve el encargado de hacer los huevos con tocino y más chocolate para Tony.

Los dos comían tranquilamente, cuando Jarvis le confirmó a su jefe, por medio de un correo electrónico que su cita con los Lehnsherr, serían en menos de dos horas, por lo cual los dos tuvieron que apresurarse.

Tenían un camino por andar, más lo harían juntos y ya sin dudas... o no muchas.

...

* * *

¡Muchísimas gracias a Lunatica Drake Dark!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

* * *

Tony comió su fruta picada sin dejar de sonreír y –a pesar suyo por considerarse mayor para hacerlo– Steve se encontraba igual.

–Aun no puedo creerlo. –confesó el rubio.

–¿Qué? –cuestionó el minino.

–Todo...

–...

–Que me perdonaras y que... me sigas queriendo.

El castaño sonrió con ternura al grandote y se encogió de hombros.

–Digamos que elegí desde hace años y soy firme de convicciones.

–Lo sé y lo agradezco.

–Aun así, no quiero más dudas.

–¿No comprendo?

–Steve no me lo dices, sin embargo sé que una muy diminuta parte de ti aún cree que estoy obligado.

–O... yo...

–Solo déjame eso a mí.

Concluyó Tony acercándose y besando al de ojos azules, que correspondió mordiendo los apetecibles labios de su prometido.

La pareja terminó su desayuno y se retiraron cada uno a su habitación a bañar y cambiar para estar listos para la visita de los Lehnsherr.

Ya preparados; Steve avanzó hacia el elevador; más esta vez a lado de Tony, como su compañero y no como su guardia. El gatito se veía deslumbrante, pues la felicidad así lo tenía.

En Steve se notaba menos, más para él era difícil dejar de estar alerta si cuidaba de su gatito.

Rhodey los alcanzó en el piso de las oficinas y les informó.

–Los Lehnsherr ya han llegado...

–Está bien, Rhodey.

Dijo Tony y avanzó; Rogers se quedó un paso detrás no porque le avergonzara su relación, si no porque debían cuidarse de las personas ajenas a ellos.

El hombre de color se colocó al lado de su rubio compañero de trabajo y la sonrisa de este lo dejó con la boca abierta; pues al atar cabos dio con la explicación.

Al hacerlo se unió a la alegría de ese par que a su consideración se merecían uno al otro y se harían felices sin lugar a dudas, pues fueron años en los que ambos se amaron siendo fieles a ese sentimiento. La presentación con los Lehnsherr se dio y Tony constató que Erik Lehnsherr era muy parecido a su padre Magnus a quien conoció de vista en alguna reunión, pues era de los poquísimos magnates con quien lo presentó su padre y al morir él y su mamá, revisando las cosas de Howard supo el motivo de ello: Los Lehnsherr y los Wakanda con otros millonario más –incluido su buen amigo Bruce Wayne– fueron los responsables de su rescate.

Las negociaciones se llevaron a cabo y esta vez sin intermediarios. Tony quedó gratamente impresionado por sus socios.

A los que siguió frecuentando y es que estos le ayudarían a que su Capi no tuviera duda alguna de su amor. Charles y Erik serían los que lograrían eso.

...

La convivencia continuó y una tarde Tony buscó su mejor traje para salir y se lo puso, se miró al espejo y sonrió vanidoso, se consideraba atractivo y vestido de ese modo se veía –en su opinión– seductor, lo que comprobó al salir y ver el rostro de asombro de Steve.

–¿Nos vamos?

–... Ehm... si...

El Stark avanzó y el de ojos azules salió de su estado de shock.

–Tony...

–¿Si?

–¿Por qué vas... vestido así?

–No puedo ir mal arreglado a la casa de mis socios.

–Claro...

El gatito dejó de jugar con Steve y se giró lanzándose sobre él.

–¡Tranquilo! Solo tengo ojos para ti y Erik es muy joven.

El exmilitar los sostuvo y lo besó como si no hubiera mañana.

De ese modo y con Steve más sereno, pero no menos posesivo, bajaron hasta el estacionamiento.

Viernes ya los esperaba y salieron rumbo a la casa Lehnsherr de inmediato.

Esa visita era la culminación de lo que el Stark planeó; deseaba conocer a las generaciones de híbridos menores que él; esos que eran el futuro y que seguirían pavimentado el camino de su raza en ese mundo hasta hacerlo suyo también. Tony supo de Charles y Ororo antes de verlos en persona; ya podría ponerles rostro a esas mentecitas sagaces y superdotadas; además si no erraba, era ver al gatito que les robó el corazón a los Lehnsherr.

La mansión se vio ya cerca y cruzaron las grandes rejas de esta. Arribaron y Anthony Stark conoció a Charles Lehnsherr, ambos híbridos amados por sus familias.

La reunión fue como esperaba Tony y si bien Charly era joven, no por ello ingenuo y defendió lo que _pensó_ exclusivamente para Metales Lehnsherr, esa decisión hizo que Tony respetara más a Charles.

Ororo era como ellos o lo sería con ayuda de ambas familias. Con su intervención tomaría el lugar que le correspondía con los Wakanda.

La conversación ampliamente deseada fue puesta en la mesa por Erik: El lazo entre hibrido y amo.

Anthony relató todo lo que sabía e investigó y al ver la verdad penetrando en la mente joven del heredero Lehnsherr y sin tener que constatarlo, supo que Steve también lo comprendió al ver su dilema esclarecido en otra persona.

La despedida entre ambas familias fue en los mejores términos y cuando Tony subió al auto seguido de su rubio prometido, este suspiró:

–He sido un verdadero idiota.

–Definitivamente.

El de ojos azules se giró y atrajo al minino en un abrazo, buscando la boca de este. Viernes desde el asiento del conductor sonrió y subió la ventanilla.

Steve dejó la boca de Tony para bajar por el cuello de este y recorrerlo con la lengua. El felino se puso más rojo que un tomate, no obstante no detuvo al mayor y en cambio en su nula experiencia acarició sobre la ropa a su novio.

Después de un momento el rubio se alejó y ambos vieron al otro despeinado y muy sexy con la ropa desarreglada. Anthony se acercó al oído de Steve y entre susurro y ronroneo dijo:

–Quiero _estar_ contigo.

–...

El exmilitar abrió los ojos cual platos, más el gatito no se retractó y mucho menos esperó una negativa, pues no era una petición si no... Una orden.

El auto llegó a Torre Stark y el heredero bajó jalando al rubio de la mano; si a alguien le pareció extraño, nadie dijo nada; después de todo Rhodey y Jarvis corrían a los mirones.

Afortunadamente el _penthouse_ era totalmente privado y ahí nadie los vería o seguiría.

El felino no se detuvo hasta llegar a su habitación y ahí dejó a Steve en medio de esta para ir a ponerse algo más sencillo, y es que Tony deseaba estar con su novio, pero no sabía mucho de tema a excepción de la teoría.

El rubio siguió impactado, pero era humano y definitivamente deseaba a su prometido, desde... que no era legal, por lo que se quitó el saco, corbata y cinturón, dejando la camisa fuera del pantalón, se sentó en la orilla de la gran cama de Tony.

Por su parte el minino se colocó un chándal y una camiseta floja, sus rostros seguía color carmín, más inhaló aire para tomar valor y salió de su vestidor.

Al ver al rubio en su cama casi gritó de emoción y si era sincero consigo mismo, también por nervios.

Steve se levantó y caminó lentamente hasta el minino...

El exmilitar besó a Tony hasta que ambos gimieron en el intercambio; el rubio por los colmillitos del gatito que no pudieron ser evitados.

El exmilitar se dio cuenta de que el gatito no sabía mucho de lo que estaba haciendo, por qué estaba imitándolo y porque poseía nula experiencia en esos menesteres.

El heredero Stark deseaba que Steve fuera su compañero y opinaba que al de ojos azules le pasaba igual.

Rogers se apartó con cuidado, sus dulces ojos azules volvieron a hacer sentir al minino que le aceleraban los latidos del corazón, con tan solo verlo fijamente.

–¿Estás seguro de esto Tony?

–¿Qué? –logró articular el gatito.

Steve sonrió con ternura y para mostrar su punto, bajó su mano delicadamente hasta los pantalones de Tony y coló sus dedos pulgares en el elástico

Los ojos del felinito se abrieron, y apenas pudo contener un gemido ahogado cuando su boca se abrió sorprendida.

–¿Quieres seguir? –volvió a cuestionar el rubio.

La mano de Steve se volvió más atrevida y rozó la erección que ya portaba Tony y la voz de este solo pudo dejar salir un ronroneo.

Hacía años el hibrido se compadeció de sí mismo por haberse enamorado de un imposible y ahora superando los obstáculos estaba ahí con su imposible, siendo muy posible y apunto de... ¡¿Y todavía le preguntaba que si seguiría?!

–Sigamos.

Los ojos de Steve se abrieron brevemente cuando Tony puso sus manos en la parte posterior de su cabeza y tiró de él hacia abajo para que sus bocas pudieran encontrarse nuevamente.

Era solo el segundo beso de ese preciado momento, por lo que quería que fuera algo más largo y _experto_ que el primero que Steve le había dado hacía apenas un minuto.

Tony obtuvo su deseo. Simplemente no duró todo el tiempo que le hubiera gustado.

Eso... fue algo impactante. Steve podía admitirse a sí mismo que honestamente no lo había visto venir. Había pensado que el gatito estaría asustado; y en su lugar, el más pequeño lo agarró y tiró de él hacia abajo para otro beso, poniendo sus bocas dulcemente juntas.

Y fue perfecto, en lo práctico mejor que el primero, más no superior... o algo así.

El caso es que hizo que su cuerpo burbujeara de placer y su pene se pusiera más rígido entre sus piernas, lo cual era incómodo estando aun vestido.

Tony gimió en la boca de Steve, enviando cálidas vibraciones a través de sus labios y hacia abajo de su cuerpo. El miembro del rubio latió y se dijo que no podría contenerse, ya no. Rápidamente se desabrochó el cinturón, se bajó los pantalones. Luego jaló de los pantalones del minino. Eran lo suficientemente simples; por lo que el rubio ni siquiera tuvo que desabrocharlos para bajarlos por las caderas del gatito; la camisa y camiseta fueron las siguientes en ser descartadas.

Steve se quedó anonadado...

–¿Steve?

–Aquí estoy...

Asombrado por ver la piel de Tony a medida que se le revelaba más y más de ella. Una clase de hambre lo poseyó y lo dominó y parecía que la única solución era exponer la mayor parte de la piel del minino como humanamente podría hacerlo.

Necesitaba olerlo. Él necesitaba probarlo. Joder, fue tan estúpido porque antes dejó pasar tanto tiempo inútilmente, haciéndolos sufrir a los dos. Por supuesto solo sería Tony, ni hombre o mujer, solo por su gatito podría reaccionar de ese modo.

Y de esa forma ahí estaba, desesperado por verlo desnudo. La vista del pene de Tony cuando se liberó de sus pantalones fue un espectáculo que hizo que su boca se llenara de salida. Steve no podía apartar la mirada, y se vio obligado a inclinarse y poner sus húmedos labios alrededor de la cabeza.

No podía ver el rostro de su minino desde esta posición, pero sintió el salto de sus caderas, escuchó el sonido de su gruñido, y ese fue el eco de placer que podía entender sin importar nada más.

Fue tan reconfortante y emocionante escuchar a su niño, que le hizo hundir sus labios más profundamente alrededor de la cabeza de la polla de Tony hasta que tuvo casi todo el miembro en su boca.

Se detuvo justo después del punto medio, sintiendo que su garganta se resistía.

Y Tony maulló. Empujó sus caderas hacia adelante, su pene buscando más fricción. Cuando no lo consiguió, rogó:

–No por favor. No te detengas Steve quiero eso. Más de eso.

Si Tony lo deseaba tanto, ¿quién era él para negarle algo? Se dijo Steve.

Rhodey tenía razón. Tony no era un niño, y no importaba su pasado. Era un adulto libre con poder sobre sus propias acciones. Ese corazón desbocado se lo gritaba y el suyo imitándolo, también se lo hizo saber.

Lo llevó a la cama y ahí. El gatito gimió, sus orejas se endurecieron y sacudieron cuando Steve atacó su cuello con sus labios y lengua. Chupando en el lugar donde el pulso de este latía a lo largo de su garganta. Su cola golpeó contra la cama debajo de él, y sus caderas se inclinaron hacia adelante, tentativamente al principio, pero luego con más fuerza, su miembros estaba buscando desesperadamente ficción.

Steve agarró a Tony por sus caderas, jalándolo y poniendo su trasero en su regazo. Dejando atrapado su pene entre las nalgas del minino. El placer que sintieron ambos, fue indescriptible.

El instinto y deseo guió al gatito quien agarró su erección entre sus cuerpos y la acarició ante la mirada voraz del de ojos azules.

Viendo al minino, mirando sus orejas de felino erizarse, las mejillas ponérsele de un tono rosado oscuro, y su boca abrirse, revelando sus pequeños colmillitos de gato... Volvieron loco al exmilitar.

Steve necesitaba estar dentro de su gatito, para reclamarlo, para que este nunca olvidara este momento; a decir verdad ambos lo atesorarían por siempre.

–Tony...

Lo dejó con delicadeza sobre la cama; recorrió la hermosa piel perlada de sudor con la yema de los dedos y los labios, veneró a su minino como creyó se merecía y más.

Bajó y abrió las piernas bien formadas de Tony, besándolas. Luego vio hacia este para no perder sus reacciones.

Sus dedos se extendieron, presionando el esfínter de Tony, acariciando, viendo como el hibrido se estremecía.

Steve movió sus dedos ligeramente contra el agujero del menor, viendo como éste gemía, se estremecía y empujaba su trasero contra la mano, como si estuviera desesperado por tener los dedos adentro.

Steve se sintió completo al ver lo que su toque despertaba en su amante y agradeció ser tan importante para este.

Él alcanzó la mesita de noche. Su mano buscó en el cajón, desesperado por algo que pudiera usar, y gruñó cuando no encontró nada en absoluto.

Tony jadeó, al parecer preguntarle en ese momento no era una buena idea.

–No te muevas, ahora regreso.

–¿Que...e?

Steve se apresuró a buscar cualquier cosa que pudiera serle útil en el baño. Una desesperación como nunca antes había sentido, por poco no pudo manejarlo. Sus manos temblaban mientras buscaba cualquier cosa que pudiera usar para lubricar a su minino.

–Date prisa, Steve –llamó Tony.

Apretando los dientes, Steve metió la mano en la ducha y tomó el gel de baño.

Salió corriendo para encontrarse con Tony, que estaba sentado en la cama, con los ojos muy abiertos y un poco paranoico ¿no sería porque Steve lo dejó solo un momento, verdad?

El alivio en la mirada de Tony cuando apareció Rogers, fue más que obvio.

–Estás de vuelta.

–Por supuesto cariño, jamás podrás deshacerte de mí.

Tony sonrió gatunamente y se serenó no sin antes recibir una retahíla de besos en el rostro por parte de su novio.

Steve abrió la tapa del gel para el cuerpo con un movimiento del pulgar. El aroma de Irish Spring lo golpeó, y puede haber vertido un poco más de lo que necesitaba en su palma, pero eso estaba bien.

Desde la cama Tony lo apresuró, agregando un ronroneó a sus frases, que lo calentó más.

–Date prrrisa...

Rogers aplicó el baño corporal alrededor del agujero de Tony, haciéndolo resbaladizo antes de meter los dedos dentro. El minino echó la cabeza hacia atrás, un profundo suspiro escapó de él, sus labios colocaron una sonrisa, mientras le daban lo que quería.

Rogers dobló sus dedos, buscando ese lugar dulce que sabía que estaba allí.

Cuando su niño gimió, supo que lo había encontrado.

Steve se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de su amante, deslizando sus dientes por la carne en el cuello de Tony, saboreando la sal y la piel, amando el sabor.

El Stark se estremeció y gimió. Empujó su trasero contra los dedos de su rubio, embistiendo contra ellos.

El rubio de ojos azules retiró sus dígitos y agarrando más gel se lo untó sobre sí mismo a lo largo de su pene. El exmilitar debió tener cuidado para no provocarse el mismo el orgasmo de lo cerca que ya estaba. Con delicadeza y sin perder de vista a su gatito, fue entrando en este poco a poco, avanzando. El cuerpo de Tony resistiéndose solo un mínimo antes de finalmente abrirse para él, y el pene de Steve por fin estuvo totalmente dentro, y lo que siguió fue solo un deslizamiento delicioso, lento hacia adelante.

El cuerpo del gatito envolviendo a Steve como si no quisiera dejarlo ir.

Y fue maravilloso. Rogers apretó los dientes hasta el punto en que temió que se los romperían, pero nada de eso importaba, lo que importaba era que por fin después de tato tiempo perdido y con miedos superados, los dos por fin se encontraban ahí en ese momento y para siempre... juntos.

El rubio sintió que el orgasmo lo alcanzaba y resistió todo lo que pudo, sin embargo el calor, el movimiento y los gemidos de Tony, lo lanzaron al final y... se dejó ir.

Y aún derramándose dentro de Tony pareció no terminar, pues siguió duro, lo que fue bueno, pues el minino siguió pidiendo más.

El rubio agarró con firmeza las delgadas caderas del hombre. Gruñó y luego empujó hacia delante con fuerza y rapidez.

Tony no tenía palabras para eso. La forma en que Steve lo llenó, su pene tocando y estirando cada parte dentro de él, solo hizo que el calor se intensificara mucho más. Gimió al sentir el movimiento rítmico hacia adelante y hacia atrás; dentro y fuera de él, mientras su cuerpo era mecido una y otra vez.

El hibrido gruñó. Sus garras se clavaron en las caderas de su amante, pero a Steve no le importó.

Gritó en voz alta, su cuerpo tembló con la onda expansiva de placer y no se detuvo incluso cuando sintió la calidez de su esperma derramándose sobre sus vientres.

Steve colapsó sobre su minino, no obstante con sus últimas fuerzas se retiró de este temiendo aplastarlo. Se dejó caer a un lado sobre la cama y no tardó mucho en sentir ese familiar peso sobre su pecho, acompañado de un ronroneo.

–Capi...

–Mmmm

–Casémonos mañana.

–Lo que desees, cariño.

Tony sonrió antes de caer dormido, igualmente el rubio.

Vamos que Steve ya no podría negarle nada a su amado gatito.

...

Que fue una gran boda, definitivamente sería una mentira, simplemente ambos firmaron ante un juez, con sus testigos Rhodey y Jarvis. Luego salieron a un pequeño viaje a una playa privada; se amaban y eso era lo único que les interesaba.

Eran una familia, ambos se amaban por sobre todo y sus corazones por fin se escucharon y comprendieron.

 _ **Fue la noche anterior,**_

 _ **Cuando por todo el mundo**_

 _ **No hubieron palabras, ni sueños, y entonces un día**_

 _ **Un escritor cerca de una hoguera**_

 _ **Imaginó todo Gaia,**_

 _ **E inició un viaje dentro del corazón de un niño siendo hombre...***_

Sentado viendo desde su panorámica pared, el ocaso, Tony tenía una sonrisa serena y feliz.

Steve llegó hasta el sillón y dejó una bandeja en la mesita, sentándose a lado de su esposo y dándole una taza.

–Tu chocolate, amor...

–Gracias cariño.

Tony se recargó en el hombro de su rubio y sintió la mano de este acariciando su redondeando vientre.

–Sabes, me pareció extraño que sea solo uno...

–¿Te preocupa? –preguntó el rubio.

–No, la verdad que no; es simplemente que tu genética tuvo mucho que ver.

–¿Mi genética?

–Sí, la humana.

–Oh ya veo.

–Y a ti ¿te molesta?

–No, creo que nos envían con lo que podemos lidiar.

–Me refiero a que se ve en el ultrasonido que tiene...

–Unas hermosas orejitas y colita como el amor de mi vida, si lo noté y lo adoro.

Tony se acomodó mejor sobre su esposo y suspiró satisfecho.

 _Meses más tarde..._

Nació su pequeño gatito castaño de ojos azules, el tercer híbrido heredero de un gran conglomerado**, por quien sus padres hicieron más cruenta la batalla por los derechos de los híbrido y el rescate de los que aún lo necesitaban... entre ellos un pequeño híbrido león que fue torturado por _sus_ _dueños_ hasta el punto de ser desfigurado... pero esa es otra historia.

 **Fin**

...

* * *

*Fragmento de la canción _**Storytime**_ de _**Nightwish**_.

**Los primeros, fueron los gemelos Dick y Jonathan Samuel Wayne Kent.

...

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a todas las que comentaron este fic:

Chiharu, MadameNullaRen, Lunatica Drake Dark, noona-kane y Oh Flower.

Con esto llega a su fin, espero que las dudas hayan quedado resueltas jejeje


End file.
